Tony's Daughter
by lil' Miss Daisy
Summary: when tonys daughter come to live with him what will happen? will she find herself falling for tonys little probie? plezz review
1. Chapter 1

"**I'm sorry kiddo I know its hard" my father whispered to me. his hand on my shoulder as I looked at my house one last time. **

**I shifted my bag on my shoulder letting the tears to continue to fall. I looked up at the man I had only seen a few times in the 17 years I had been alive. He looked at me sadness in his eyes. **

**His phone rang he looked at it "I have to get this take as long as you want" he sad I knotted "yeah boss" he answered lifting his hand off of my shoulder walking to his car. **

**I hugged myself letting more tears fall my mother had died no more then 2 days ago and now I was being dumped on my father who didn't care enough to stick around when I was growing up I had about a whole year before I could live on my own so I was stuck with him. **

"**yeah I think she will be ok…I'll be fine…ok I'm going to get her some lunch then we'll be right in" he said I looked back at him and walked to the car. I opened the back door putting my bag in shutting it as he hung up his phone. **

"**ready?" he asked I knotted as I got in the passenger seat shutting my door. He let out a sigh as he started the car I looked out my window watching my old house fade away as we drove. **

"**so how long it been" my father asked **

"**since what Tony?" I asked not even looking at him **

"**since I seen you" he said turning his gaze over to me **

"**you tell me" I said harshly**

"**Lexa I know I wasn't there but you're my daughter I wish I could have…I was lucky your mother let me see you when I did" he said **

"**I know Tony I know…it's been a year you were at my 16th**** b-day party remember" I sighed **

"**that's right…you still have that stuffed animal I got you?" he asked**

"**yeah named him Chewy" I smiled "he's in my bag" I added **

"**Chewy weird name for a bear" he smirked **

"**yeah mom told me I took after you" I said looking over at him the rest of the drive was quite he got me some lunch. **

"**judge says I cant leave you home alone for a wile…will you be ok with coming to work with me?" he asked **

"**do I have to go on cases with you?" I asked **

"**boss man wouldn't let me do that I talked to him about it he says we will have some one for you to stay with when I'm gone" he said **

"**do they even know you have a daughter?" I asked **

"**no…I want to keep it that way for a wile" he said looking away from me **

"**oh…" I said quietly another thing my mom was right about…he was a dick we got to the NCIS parking lot he got out of the car "so what I'm just some girl you found?" I asked **

"**you're my niece" Tony said flatly I knotted **

"**k Tony" I sighed I don't think I would ever be able to call him dad… we walked in **

"**here boss" Tony said razing his hand everyone looked at him "Ziva McGee this is my niece Lexa" he said it hurt a little hearing him say it I looked down trying to make the tears stay back. **

"**Hello Lexa" the girl said I'm guessing Ziva I knotted "nice to meet you" McGee said **

"**Lexa this is my Boss we call him Gibbs" Tony said I looked up at the silvered haired man **

"**hi" he said I just knotted again **

"**you can sit at my desk" Tony said pointing me over to it I sat down not looking up to anyone **

"**all right we have a case everyone hop to it" Gibbs ordered I watched McGee, Ziva and my dad jump Ziva and McGee rushed out of the room **

"**Boss can Abby watch her?" Tony asked **

"**I'll stay with her right now go Dinozzo" Gibbs ordered **

"**right boss sorry boss" Tony said walking out of the room **

"**you going to be ok…don't let him get to you" Gibbs said I looked up at him with one of the most confused looks on my face "I know your his daughter…he's lucky to have on I don't know why he hides it" Gibbs sighed I tucked my knees to my chest something I did when I cried "it will be ok" he whispered again kissing my forehead before going back over to his desk I let my head rest on my knees I shut my eyes letting the much needed sleep to come over me…………………… **

"**Lexa come on we can head home" I woke up to my dads voice I blinked lifting my head "come on lets head home" he said I got up **

"**see you tomorrow" Ziva said as Tony and I walked out the door I let out a yawn rubbing my eyes as we got into his car **

"**you do ok?" he asked**

"**yeah fine" I mumbled buckling up he started the car **

"**I got a room set up for you…,you like the color green right?" he asked **

"**greens fine" I sighed he looked at me we had another quite ride to his house I grabbed my bag and got out of the car **

"**come on" he said walking up to the house **

"**Tony!! Your home!!" a girls voice filled my ears **

"**yeah Mick I'm home" Tony smiled as the girl came up to him giving him a kiss **

"**Tony where's my room I just want to go to bed" I said he looked at me **

"**first door on you left" he said I walked to the room I opened the door it was a good thing Green didn't bug me this room was GREEN I shut the door and started putting my clothes away I changed into my pj's and grabbed Chewy and a blanket and sat up on my bed I hugged him close and let out a sigh as a knock came over my door **

"**Lexa…" Tony said**

"**come in" I sighed he opened my door and shut it as he walked in he walked over sitting on the bed next to me "who's that girl?" I asked **

"**Mickey…my girlfriend" Tony said carefully **

"**hmm…am I your niece to her to" my voice cracked "Lexa…" Tony sighed trying to put him hand on my back **

"**don't touch me" I said pulling away from him he was quiet "my mom is dead…I got dumped on my father that the last time I seen was last year he doesn't even clam me" I cried hugging the stuffed bear close **

"**you know that's not true" Tony said**

"**yes it is Tony you don't clam me you say I'm your fucking niece for god sake" I yelled crying **

"**HEY YOU DON'T USE THOSE WORDS OR TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!!" Tony yelled standing up **

"**WHY THE HELL NOT!!" I yelled back **

"**I'M YOUR FATHER GOD DAMN IT AND YOUR GOING TO RESPECT ME!!!" he yelled back **

"**that's all I wanted to hear" I said softly crying Tony looked at me confused "you are my father I haven't herd you say that to me…ever" I whispered he blinked at me he sat back down next to me **

"**never?" he asked**

"**never" I replied in a choke he pulled me into a hug as I cried softly on his shoulder **

"**I'm so sorry" he whispered he laid me down pulling the blankets down I let go of him holding onto Chewy tight he pulled the blankets up "I always wanted to tuck you in" he said **

"**I dought it" I chuckled **

"**no it's true…just about 17 years to late" he sighed I smiled at him he kissed my forehead again "night Lex" he said getting up **

"**night dad" I replied**

"**that's something I've been waiting to hear for 17 years to" he smiled turning out my light and walking out the door I smiled to myself as I slowly feel asleep I had finally called Tony Dinozzo dad **


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning

I sat up and stretched my messy bed head falling to my shoulders I got up and opened the door smoke filled the air along with the smell of burnt food I coughed trying to clear the air with my hand "Tony!!" I called

"Kitchen!!" he replied

"and where would that be!!" I called back

"go down the hall and turn right!!" he replied

"ok!!" I called back walking down the hall and turned right into the smoke filled room

"hey kiddo" I couldn't even see my dad but I could tell he had a smile on his face

"hey…what ya cookin'?" I asked

"French toast" he said

"sounds good…I'm going to open this window ok?" I said walking over opening the window above the sink "and uh turn the vent on" I said reaching up turning on the vent the smoke soon cleared the air

"was it that bad" he chuckled

"I've seen worse" I said with a smile

"yeah I think we will be stopping for breakfast…I can't cook" he said looking down to the burnt bread in the frying pan

"that's ok" I said

"ok so when ever your ready we can go" he smiled putting the pan in the sink

"ok…where's the bath room?" I asked

"right across from your room" he replied I knotted "where Mickey go?" I asked

"she left before are talk last night" he said I knotted great Gibbs was still the only one that knew I was Tony's kid

I walked to the bath room bring my clothes with me I put on my jeans and my brown and white hoody now it was time to deal with my mess of hair I took my brush it about got stuck but I made it through I pulled it up into a pony tail letting my bangs fall to the right side of my face I put on my make up and brushed my teeth and through on my shoes I walked out of the bathroom and Tony was already waiting at the door

"god you took fooorrrrreeeevvvveeeerrrrr" he extended the word

"sorry" I replied sarcastically

"come on lets go" he said opening the door I walked down the steps Tony behind me I could hear his keys jingle as he bounced on the steps we got in his car he stopped at a gas station "want anything?" he asked

"I'll take a coffee" I said

"anything in it?" he asked

"nope just black" I said

"just like Gibbs….easy enough" he said before getting out he came back with 3 coffee's he passed two to me "give this to Gibbs when we walk in…you'll be his best friend" he said

"oh-k" I said confused as we started driving again we got to NCIS

"Dinozzo where the hell were you?" Gibbs asked as we walked in

"sorry boss" he said sitting down at his desk Gibbs walked over and went to take Tony's coffee from his hand's

"I have yours" I said passing it to him

"oh thanks" he smiled at me I sat up on my dads desk "Tony are you trying to rob the cradle?" a black haired gothic girl asked walking in

"she's my niece Abby" Tony said even after last night I was his niece

"oh him I'm Abby" she smiled walking over to me "Lexa" I said holding out my hand but in stead of shaking it she hugged me I chuckled a little hugging her back

"Abby you have those blood tests done yet" Gibbs asked

"no not yet Gibbs" she said pulling away from me "then get to it" he said pointing up a flight of stairs "right sorry" she said running up the stairs her skulls and chains clanking together as she did so

"she's a little clingy" Tony said

"it's ok _**uncle**_Tony" I shot the name at him I hope it hurt him like every time it hurt me when he said I was his niece he looked at me

"don't call me that" he said

"why not" I asked with fake confusion

"yeah Dinozzo why can't your _**niece **_call you uncle?" Gibbs asked Tony looked back and forth between us "if your going to call her your niece your going to be called uncle" Gibbs said

"right" Tony sighed as McGee walked into the room "morning Gibbs, Tony, Lexa" he said my name different then the others

"McGee" Gibbs said

"Probie" Tony said

"McGee" I smiled he smiled back his bright blue eyes twinkling he was so cute…wonder how old he is I was snapped out of my daze to my dad snapping his fingers "Probie stop making goo-goo eyes at my daugh- niece" he said then did I realize me and McGee were just string at each other smiling McGee blinked looking up

"I was not making goo-goo eyes at her" McGee said "yeah Tony and if he was she was doing it back" Gibbs said my dad looked at me almost glairing I just giggled looking back at Mcgee he smirked walking over to his desk I smiled turning and looking at Gibbs he smiled back as Ziva walked in

"Mornin' Ziva" I said

"Lexa, Tony, Mcgee, Gibbs" she said she sat down at her desk I looked back at my dad he was glairing over at Mcgee who was typing on his computer I herd footsteps coming up some stairs

"Jethro I have some news you might find handy" a man said in a British accent

"what is it Duck" Gibbs asked

"I found some residue on are John does hand's" the man said I looked at the man I wanted to laugh at how he talked it was cool he looked back at me

"oh Ducky this is Lexa Tony's…niece" Gibbs said

"oh I see" he said

"but what did you find on his hands" Gibbs asked

"it's seems to be gun powder under his nails…witch means" Ducky was saying

"he worked around it a lot" Gibbs finished

"Right and the only place near here would be" Ducky said again

"the gun expo down town good job duck, McGee your with me Tony, Ziva come on…uh…Lexa do dead body's bug you?" Gibbs asked

"no…" I said confused

"good your down with Ducky" Gibbs said before everyone left me and Ducky standing in the room

"it's nice to finally meet your dear…Gibbs warned me about the niece thing Anthony is lucky to have a child" he said

"at lest there's one more person who knows" I shrugged he knotted

"well I have work to do but Mr. Palmer will 'hang out' with you" he said I had to laugh when he quoted hang out "thank you Ducky" I said as we walked down stairs we herd a crash

"crap" someone yelled

"what did you do this time Mr. Palmer" Ducky sighed as we walked into the room I peeked my head into the room to see a man about my age he had brown curly hair and hairy potter glasses he was picking up Q-tips up the floor around them was shattered glass Ducky let out a sigh and walked over to the dead body laying on one of the tables I got down picking up some of the Q-tips the boy looked at my hand then looked up I smiled at him picking up more of the Q-tips we got them all picked up

"Mr. Palmer this is Lexa Tony's…niece your job today is to keep her company" Ducky said

"great" Palmer said excited

"yes yes now take her up stairs I must think" Ducky said we walked up stairs

"so Lexa what would you like to do?" he asked "first…what's your name…I dought it's Palmer" I said "oh it's Jimmy we call everyone by there last names here…well except Tony and Ziva most the time" he said "what's McGee's name?" I asked

"Tim" Jimmy said

"oh" I knotted…………

………………………………............................................................................................................................................................................................................................... Me and Jimmy hung out I really like him in a friend way I looked at his cute smiled as we laughed I could tell this was going to be a beautiful friendship we were laughing when my dad and Mcgee walked back in

"I see you met Jimmy" McGee smiled

"yup he is my new best friend" I smiled at him he smiled back

"that's good" Tony mumbled

"I'm sure Ducky needs your help you can go back down" I said

"see you around" he smiled before walking down stairs

"so, how's it goin'" I asked

"fine" my dad said

"you sound grumpy" I said

"he just needs lunch" McGee smiled I giggled smiling at McGee I think I herd my dad growl that just made me smile more

"alright Probie go get us lunch" Tony said

"alright" McGee said walking back out

"what the hell was that!" my dad yelled in a whisper "what?" I asked

"your all goo-goo eyes for McGee" he hissed

"am not" I lied blushing

"ugh that's just sick" he whispered

"why?" I asked

"come on it's Mcgee" he said I rolled my eyes "just don't think I will ever let you guys become anything" he grumbled

"like you have any fucking say in what I do" I said "dumbass" I said under my breath

"I told you not to use those words when you talk to me" he said his teeth clenched together

"you said not to use them cuz' you're my father but when were here I'm your niece so I can talk to you any fucking way I want" I snarled and glared at him

"yeah I say you're my niece but I am still your father you will respect me" he glared back

"how can I respect someone who lies to there coworkers about having a daughter" I said glaring but I wanted to cry he let out a sigh

"yeah Dinozzo how can she" Gibbs said he now standing on the edge of the desks I looked up "I don't even respect you how can she" he added Tony was lucky Ziva wasn't up yet

"Boss I…" Tony was going to say something

"save it Dinozzo" Gibbs said


	3. Chapter 3

4 hr's latter

"see ya tomorrow" Ziva said as we all walked out the door me and Tony got into his car………

"I have a date with Mickey tonight I want you in bed before I get home" he said as we pulled into the drive way

"Jackass" I mumbled getting out of the car

"what?" Tony asked

" I said…what time you getting home…JACKASS!!!" I yelled the last part slamming the door and walking into the house

"stop acting that way" he said

"what fucking time will you be home" I asked again "9:00" he sighed

"ok" I said sitting down on the couch "I'm fucking 5 again…what fucking 17 year old has a fucking bed time" I grumbled

"one's that talk back to their dad's!!!" he yelled

"I'm sorry I don't have a dad…well I at lest haven't talked back to him…only person I have talked back to this week has been my _**UNCLE**_" I yelled harshly

"THAT'S IT GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!" he yelled pointing to my door I stud up getting right up in his face "NOW!!!" he yelled

"FINE IT'S BETTER THEN BEING OUT HERE WITH YOU **DICK" **I yelled spitting in his face I looked at it run down his face before storming off to my room I slammed my door locking it in the process I through my body onto my bed letting out a loud scream into my pillow I herd angry footsteps come to my door the door knob jiggle

"GOD DAMN IT LEXA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Tony yelled banging hard agents the wooden door

"BURN IN HELL!!!" I yelled back it didn't take 2 seconds for Tony to brake down the door I jumped as it fell to the floor "WHAT THE HELL!!!!" I yelled I looked at Tony his teeth clenched together his breath heavy "don't you have a whore to bang wouldn't want you to be late" I hissed

"you don't even know her you have no right to call her a whore!!" he yelled "and this isn't about her!!" he added

"what is about Tony!?!?!" I yelled

"it's about you being a little bitch!!!" he yelled I glared at him "I thought we were starting to get along" he sighed

"we wont until you stop being a dick!!!" I yelled

"what did I do wrong" he sighed

"your trying to control me I haven't seen you in a fucking year now your telling me who to look at what time to be in bed wile you go fuck someone" I yelled throwing my head down into my pillow

"what do you want me to do?" he sighed sitting down next to me

"I want you to act like a dad…tell me everything's going to be ok even when I know it's not I want you to be here for me my mom died 4 days ago and I'm stuck here with you who's going to leave me home alone so you can go out on a date" my voice cracked I hugged onto my bear "you know what" he said softly

"what?" I cried

"I'm going to call Mickey and cancel then we can stay up as long as you want watching movies" he said I looked up at him

"really?" I asked

"really" he replied grabbing my hand helping me up "go pick out a movie I'll order dinner and call Mickey say I can't come" he said as we walked out of my room I went into the living room I opened up the movie cabinet I didn't think it was possible to have so many movies I picked out Tommy Boy I smiled putting it in the DVD player I walked back to my room and changed into some boxers and a under shirt I walked back out to hear my dad talking on his phone

"yeah she'll be fine with it…ya I'm sure…alright babe see you soon" he said and hung up I looked at him "uh Mickey is coming over for are little movie night" he said "but I thought…never mind" I sighed walking to the kitchen I opened the fridge taking out a pop "I'm just going to stay in my room let you guys have the living room" I sighed

"no I said I would watch movies with you so that's what were going to do" he said

"Tony your going to be with Mickey I don't want to feel left out" I said

"invite one of your friends over" he said "fine…McGee" I smiled

"no no not McGee" Tony said

"fine *sigh* how bought Palmer?" I asked

"Palmers fine I'll call him" he said I smiled a little I still wish this could just have been me and my father

"I'm going to change I'll be right back" he said I knotted I started making popcorn and got out drinks "mmmm…smells good" my dad said behind me I turned around to see he changed into just some pj pants "yup…did you call Jimmy?" I asked "yup he's on his way over" he replied "told him it was a pj party" he smiled he was such a kid I knotted as the door bell rang "I got it" Tony said running over to it

"hey Tony" I herd Mickey's voice god I hope Palmer get's here soon

"hey baby" he replied that made me gag I herd her giggle as I walked out of the kitchen I sat the stuff down on the couch I looked up to see them kissing

"god Palmer get her soon" I thought I said in my head

"oh hi I haven't got to really meet you yet I'm Mickey" she said walking over to me holding out her hand "hi I'm Lexa" I said shaking her hand I looked at what she was wearing a very reviling night gown please get here soon Palmer I herd another knock on the door "PALMER!!!!!" I shouted running to the door pushing my dad out of the way I opened the door

"hey" he said

"PALMER!!!" I yelled again pulling him into a hug

"hey Lex" he chuckled I smiled and looked at him he had on pj pants and a t-shirt

"come in come in we got movies to watch" I smiled ………………………………...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony's P.O.V

"night Palmer" I said as he walked out the door he knotted I turned to Mickey who sat on the couch

"lets say me and you go to your room?" she said suggestively

"I promised to spend uncle niece time in the morning cuz I kinda blew her off tonight" I lied but it was true I did blow her off I did need to spend some time with her in the morning

"come on baby" she said hanging on to my shoulders "goodnight Mickey" I said walking her to the door she looked at me as I shut the door I turned back looking at my daughter who fell asleep on the couch "come on let's get you to bed" I said to myself I slowly picked her up cradling her in my arms "this would have been easy about 17 years ago" I added to myself walking to her room I looked down at the door as I walked across it…I would have to fix that I slowly laid her down on her bed tucking her in but she was missing something I knew what it was I looked around her room till I found it I put it in her arms before kissing her forehead my chin running over the fur of the stuffed bear I put in her arms "nuh night" I whispered before tuning out her light and walking out of the room

Lexa's P.O.V in the morning

I woke up in my bed that was weird how in hell did I get here oh well I looked over at the clock 4:00 am I have 3hrs before I have to be up I let out a sigh and got out of my bed I looked around my room nothing cool to do in here I moved out to the living room I snooped around finding my dads laptop

"hmm…I haven't checked my facebook in a wile" I said to my self opening it the screen saver was a pic of him, Gibbs and Mcgee I'm guessing Ziva took the pic the only one who seemed to be paying attention was my dad but was cute I smiled opening the internet window and got onto my facebook I let out a sigh there were stuff posted on my page like one from my friend Serena I was sad I moved away from them all but I didn't have a chose there was a lot of "sorry s" and "I'm here for you s" I let out a sigh and skipped all of that I looked up I had one friend request I clicked on it Tim Mcgee I smiled at it and accepted it he was on _"_

_hey McGee" _I sent to him

"_hey" _he sent back _"_

_what u doing on so early???" _I asked

"_I was just board" _he said

"_oh me to" _I said _"_

_Tony up?" _he asked _"_

_nope"_ I replied _"but who cares about him?"_ I added I didn't get a reply _"hello??"_ I sent still no reply _"Mcgee???" _I sent again _"I'm so lonely Mr. lonely I have nobody to call my own" _I typed just for the fun of it _"what??" _McGee typed with a confused face next to it

"_nvm tehehehehe" _I sent I laughed to myself as I turned off the computer

3 hr's latter

I was already dressed and making breakfast

"what time did you get up?" Tony asked walking into the room

"4:00" I replied

"wow" he replied

"yeah" I said passing him a piece of toast he took a bit of it the crumbs falling onto his white button up shirt I wiped them off real quick

"thanks" he said a mouth full of it I chuckled with a smile he smiled back I patted his cheek walking into the living room

"so what we doing today?" I asked plopping down onto the couch

"well boss man said he would call if he needed anything so I say today is a just hang around day" Tony smiled

"sounds go-" I was cut off by my fathers phone ringing

"*sigh* what's going on McGee?" he asked I turned to look at him

"uh huh…who's going to stay with Lex?…no no no you can not…yes boss sorry boss…we'll be there soon…I know I know don't yell at Probie when he doesn't need to be yelled at…ya yeah…be there soon boss" he said and hung up "there go's are day come on we have to head to work" he said walking to the door

"o…k" I said fallowing him

At NCIS

"well it could have been worse" I shrugged as I walked to the front door

"speak for yourself" my dad grumbled trying to get the coffee off his shirt

"that's what you get for hitting potholes" I said as we were in the elevator he just made a face at me I smirked walking to where all the desks are "morning people" I smiled

"morning" everyone replied as I sat down at my dads desk he was still grumbling when he walked up

"what happened Tony" Ziva asked

"nothing nothing" he grumbled he went to sit down not looking at me

"Tony!" I shouted he jumped turning around I chuckled

"sorry didn't see you there" he said out of breath I got up moving out of his way he sat down

"may I sit with you Mcgee?" I asked I swear I batted my eyelash's witch was weird for me

"sure pull up a knee" Mcgee smirked turning so he was facing me I smiled sitting down on his knee looking at my dad he was glairing at me I just smiled leaning agents Mcgee I felt his hand lightly Brush the side of my leg before resting on my knee I smiled a little

"so what did you need us here for Gibbs??" I asked "we have a case…just waiting for the proof" he said taking a sip of his coffee with a smile I smiled back I looked back over to my dad he was mouthing something I looked to Mcgee he was mouthing things back I smirked I could tell Tony was pissed I smiled Ziva chuckled I got up and walked over to her I don't think Mcgee or my dad knew I had gotten up

"how long do you think this will go on?" I asked standing beside her

"oh until Gibbs tells them to stop" she said "in 3...2...1" she add

"MCGEE DINOZZO STOP IT!!!" Gibbs voice boomed Tony and Mcgee shut up right away

"good call" I said Ziva smiled

"high 6" she said razing her hand above her head "uh…do you use another finger or something??" I asked she looked at me confused

"high 5 Ziva" my dad sighed

"oh…what he said" she smiled I smiled slapping her hand as Abby ran down stairs her chains clacking as she did so

"got it?" Gibbs asked

"got it" Abby smiled

"Tony Ziva lets go" Gibbs said my dad and Ziva got up rushing to the elevator with Gibbs Abby went back upstairs

"so what you want to do?" I asked

"we could go through Tony's desk" he replied walking over to it I smiled walking with him

"sounds fun" I smiled opening one of the draws there was some treats and a couple magazine's I grabbed one of them looking at the cover a half naked girl "wow" I said pushing it aside

"should have warned you" Mcgee said grabbing the other magazine from the drawer and put it were I pushed the other one

"that was something I could live without knowing" I said digging through the drawer again Mcgee did the same are hands bumped together as we grabbed the same thing we pulled it out a shiny orange square we both looked at the front of it an outline of a Trojan worrier on it we both turned beat red as we looked at each other "you can take this" I said inclosing it in his hand "uh…" Mcgee said I think his face got even brighter "uh hum" Palmer said clearing his throat I blushed when I realized him and Ducky were now upstairs I felt my grip on McGee's hand tighten but then I quickly pulled away

"uh I we I mean um uh" Mcgee stuttered

"I say what is that in your hand Timothy" Ducky smirked

"n-n-n-nothing" Mcgee said throwing it back in my dads desk he quickly walked back to his desk I giggled a little shutting the drawer

"I have to say miss Lexa I have never seen Timothy that red" Ducky chuckled I smiled a little sitting down "what did you guys need" Mcgee said his voice still squeaky

"we came to hang out" Palmer shrugged

"yeah my buddy is here" I smiled

"yeah you fell asleep on my last night" Palmer smirked

"I was tired" I wined both Ducky and Mcgee razzed there eyebrow at us not that we noticed

"I wasn't there very long before you fell asleep" Palmer said

"you wore me out" I said

"WAIT WAIT what did you guys do last night" Mcgee said was that angry in his voice

"Tony invited me over we had a movie night" Palmer said

"oh thank god" Mcgee sighed in relief

"what you think we were talking about?" Palmer asked

"just uh nvm" Mcgee said

"god Mcgee" I said putting my hand in my face realizing what he thought

"sorry it was just what I thought" Mcgee said

"you were jealous" Palmer smiled

"no I uh was not" Mcgee said

"aw" I smiled walking over to him "I did sit on your lap this morning…that's more sexual then anything me and Palmer have done" I whispered in his ear

McGee's P.O.V

I felt her breath tingle on the side of my face "and Tony hated it" she added just the way she said it made the bulge in my pants grow god Tony is going to kill me for wanting his niece

"uh hum" Palmer cleared his throat again

"yeah" Lexa said turning back around to them I had never wanted a girl so bad yet she was forbidden fruit because of Tony she wasn't much younger then me what a year or two

"Timothy you ok" Ducky asked I herd Lexa giggle "yeah fine" I said trying to not pay attention to the _problem _in my pants

Lexa's P.O.V

I loved making him squirm he was so cute when he's nervous


	4. plezz review

Ok I have posted 3 chapters today…now before I post anymore I really want to know what you guys think plezz review


	5. Chapter 4

2 hr's latter

"we got the guy we got the guy" my dad sang dancing into the room a grin on his face

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs yelled slapping the back of his head a scowl on his

"sorry boss" Tony mumbled rubbing the back his had his grin replaced with a frown

"but yeah WE GOT THE GUY" Gibbs smiled is white teeth showing

"woo hoo" I said razing my hands in the air

"ok I say we got out for dinner NCIS pays" Gibbs grinned

"yum sounds good" my dad hummed licking his lips rubbing his stomach

"yeah come on lode up" Gibbs ordered and as if on cue Abby raced down stairs

"I herd were going out" she smiled looking around the room her eyes wide with excitement

"yup Abbs we are" Gibbs nodded "tell Duck to pull the truck around" he added

"Mr. Palmer is already on it" Ducky smiled walking up the last couple stairs

"dose everyone have were going out radar?" I asked with a slight laugh

"nope we have Gibbs is being nice radar" Mcgee said with a smirk as we all walked to the elevator we got outside Palmer was waiting by the truck

"Duck you driven?" Gibbs asked

"alright" Ducky agreed hopping up front Gibbs got in shot gun Abby already got in the middle of the two

"k the rest of you hop in back" Gibbs said pointing back Tony opened the two big doors we all pilled in I sat in-between Mcgee and my dad Palmer next to Mcgee Ziva next to Tony

"I don't feel safe" I mumbled looking around the back

"you'll be ok…here" Mcgee smiled reassuringly placing his arm around my waist "I'll hold onto you" he added I could feel my dads glair burning into the side of my face as I looked at Mcgee with a smile on my face

"so where we going?" I asked I really wondered where special agents go to eat….

"we'll find out when we get there" Palmer shrugged "hey Palmer I've wanted to ask you something" I said trying to hold back giggles

"and what is that" Palmer asked a smile on his lips "can I try on your glasses" I asked Mcgee laughed at my stupidity

"yeah sure here" Palmer chuckled taking off his glasses and passing them to me I put them on Mcgee laughed

"Damn I can't see a thing" I said everything was a blur

"yeah you and me both" Palmer said I giggled and turned to my dad

"yo Tony" I said trying to sound thug he turned and looked at me he smiled

"those look…terrible on you" he snickered

"I feel hurt" I sniffed with faked sadness he just smiled I took off the glasses passing them back to Palmer

"your eyes must be really fucked up" I chuckled Tony hit me really hard with his elbow his brows about touching in the worst scowl I have ever seen "OW what was that for" I wined

"I told you to not use those kind of words" my father said through his teeth gritted together

"sorry da-" I stopped "Tony" I finished everyone in the back of the truck looked at me I was quite

"it's ok just be careful" my dad replied looking at me his eyes had a soft glaze over them almost like he was going to cry I knotted I could still tell everyone was looking at us when the truck came to a quick stop I felt McGee's grip tighten on me my hand dug into his shirt as I hid my face in his arm

"SORRY" Ducky said

"it's ok Ducky" Ziva said

"Lex u ok?" Mcgee asked worry clear in his voice when I didn't move

"nope" I replied trying to catch my breath

"just remember in out in out" Palmer chuckled

"shut *in* up *out*" I grumbled taking his advice I breath in breath out into McGee's side he smiled rubbing my back "thanks" I mumbled into his side letting his touch sooth me "that feels good" I sighed "yeah?" Mcgee asked

"uh huh" I mumbled I felt so relaxed like I was going to fall asleep

"you know you have a kink in your back?" Mcgee stated

"oh" I said I really didn't care

"ya lay down I can get it out for you" he said I pulled my self from his side to look at him I went to move away from him and lay down

"no no no" my dad chanted grabbing my shoulder pulling me back so I was sitting up strait surprisingly cracking my back in the process J


	6. Chapter 5

After dinner

My dad wouldn't let me sit next to Mcgee the rest of the night we finally got home I let out a yawn

"what the hell was that today?" he asked anger in his voice as we sat down on the couch

"what??" I asked looking at him confused

"you all touchy feely with Mcgee…it needs to stop" he said pointing his finger at me

"whatever" I mumbled rolling my eyes turning on the T.V

"hey I wasn't done talking to you" he said clearly annoyed turning it off

"The Daily Show is on let me watch it" I said turning it back on

"hey!" my dad yelled turning it back off

"give me the clicker" I growled yanking it from his hands

"sorry should I go" Mickey asked walking into the living room from the hallway

"Yes" I growled glairing at her Tony ripped the clicker from my hands

"no Lexa is just going to bed" Tony said a fake smile on his lips

"you dumb bastard" I growled

"Hey" Tony yelled

"BASTARD bastard BASTARD bastard" I chanted going to my room I herd my dad fallowing me I turned in my door way waiting for him he got to me "your bitch is waiting you shouldn't keep her" I smirked

"MICKEY YOU BETTER GO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER!!!" My dad yelled I was just waiting for steam to come out of his ears

"ok" Mickey sighed I herd the door close

"what you going to do Tony?" I asked razing an eyebrow he couldn't do anything to physically hurt me the most he could do was ground me but he can't leave me at home very long…he couldn't really do anything I could see the vain in his head starting to turn blue as his face was bright red he's teeth clenched together hard "that's what I thought" I said patting his chest I walked over to my bed and laid down closing my eyes I felt my dads hand grab my wrist he pulled me up about tossing me into the wall but he stopped right before I could by yanking me back I looked at him I'm sure I had fear in my eyes

"I haven't been able to spend time with Mickey since you got here you keep making her run off now I'm going to go spend time with her and your going to stay in this room I will put the door up and if you try to leave it will fall and I'll know" he hissed his teeth were clenched together tight eyes narrowed and face red "got it!" he growled throwing me back on my bed he left the room putting the door up

I let the tears fall down my cheeks I was really kinda scared I curled up into a ball sitting in the dark room I herd my dads phone ring but it was to close to be outside the door I looked off the side of my bed to see it laying there caller ID Mcgee I picked it up

"Mcgee" I whispered so I knew my dad wouldn't hear "Lexa…what's wrong" he asked I guess he could hear the tears in my voice

"just get over here please…I don't want to be here right now" I begged

"where's Tony?" he asked worried

"I gtg please just get here" I whispered again

"ok" he sounded like he was in a hurry as I hung up


	7. Chapter 6

I could hear my dad and Mickey talking

"I'm sorry about Lexa she has a little attitude problem" my dad said with a sigh

"a little" Mickey scoffed

"yeah but she takes after me" he said I could hear the smile in his voice

"no you are nothing like her" she said

"aw thanks baby" my dad cooed I herd Mickey giggle witch only meant he was doing something gross and perverted then I herd the door bell ring I could hear my dad open the door I walked to my door so I could hear "Mcgee? What are you doing here?" my dad asked "where's Lexa" Mcgee asked not skipping a beat

"hi to you to" my dad chuckled

"yes hi Tony now where is Lexa" Mcgee said again more worry in his voice

"in her room…but she's in trouble she can't come out" Tony said

"what did she do wrong??" Mcgee asked confused

"she was being rotten brat" Mickey spat

"stay out of this Mickey" my dad sighed

"Tony when I talked to her she was crying" Mcgee stated trying to prove a point

"wait when did you talk to her?" Tony asked clearly confused

"just a couple minutes ago" Mcgee said like Tony should have known that

"well now she's in even more trouble…right Tony" Mickey said

"Lexa is fine Mcgee" my dad said

"can I just talk to her?" Mcgee asked

"ya fine" my dad sighed I could hear foot steps walking to my room I hurried and got back onto my bed my door fell to the ground I looked up to see my dad "someone's here to see you" he grumbled I got up from my bed I didn't say a word as we walked out of the room as I got out I could see Mickey glairing at me I looked up to see Mcgee I ran to him pulling him into a hug "Lexa are you ok what did Tony do?" Mcgee quickly asked I looked at my wrist it was slightly bruised

"nothing…" I said covering up the burse

"then what's wrong?" Mcgee asked looking at me confused

"I can't tell you now…" I whispered he knotted

"Tony I'll take Lexa out of your hands" he said Tony looked at us

"let them go Tony then we can have some alone time" Mickey said hanging over my dad he knotted

"have her back before midnight" my dad sighed Mcgee knotted then he grabbed my hand

"let's go" he said I knotted and we walked out the door as we were walking out to his car Mcgee ran his thumb on my wrist I winced in pain he looked over at me then down at his hand "what happened?" he asked in a hushed tone clearly surprised by the mark

"noting I just…hit my arm on my bed" I lied he looked at me I looked down

"your lying" he said I looked up at him

"no no I'm not" I was about ready to cry again

"I've watched Gibbs interrogate many people I know when they lie" Mcgee stated he was now almost glairing at me his eyes burning holes he stop by his car he turned and looked at me he held my wrist up he looked at it you could clearly see it was a hand mark

"did Tony do this to you?" he asked looking up at me his voice was quiet not much louder then a whisper I didn't say anything "he hurt you" he said I just knotted "get into the car…we need to get you to Gibbs" Mcgee said clearly pissed opening the car door

"no we can't tell…then they will send me away from here…and I have no where else to go" I pleaded yes I did want to get out of the house, yes Tony hurt me but I didn't want to leave forever

"Lexa Gibbs can help he won't let them take you away" Mcgee said looking at me worry in his eyes

"but I…" I tried to say

"I'm going to tell Gibbs weather you want me to or not" Mcgee warned as we started to drive the ride was silent besides a mumble from Mcgee here and there that I couldn't understand

McGee's P.O.V

He hurt her Tony hurt Lexa!!!!

"I could kill him" I mumbled under my breath he hurt her why would he hurt her

"why" I mumbled again I looked over to Lexa she was looking at her wrist slowly running her fingers across the mark he hurt her she was crying when I talked to her she had a bruise on her wrist and who knows where else he hurt her I slowly pulled into the NCIS parking lot I got out first she slowly fallowed

"everything will be ok" I said she just looked at me her eyes stained red and glossy I think she was out of tears I have seen her cry so much since I've known her "is this the first time he's done this?" I asked

"he didn't do anything" she mumbled as soon as the door opened she walked in leaving me there she walked into the desks I fallowed behind her

"Lexa what's wrong" Ziva asked

"nothing…" Lexa sighed sitting at Tony's desk "where's Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked

"home" Lexa sighed clearly annoyed with all the question's Gibbs looked at me

"boss we need to talk to you" I said my own voice starting to sound annoyed

"what is it Mcgee?" he asked worried

"not here" I sighed

"ok…fallow me" he said getting up grabbing his coffee

"there's nothing to talk about" Lexa growled

"Lexa you called me asking for help now were getting help" I said

"what's wrong?" Ziva asked again

"nothing Ziva" I said I looked up at Gibbs

"come on Lexa Mcgee thinks we should talk…he's usually a smart guy" Gibbs said in a not Gibbs tone he looked really worried witch was also a weird thing for him Lexa looked at him "come on" he said grabbing her wrist she winced at the touch he looked at her then down at his hand much like I did she went to pull away Gibbs took her arm and looked at it

"just stop" she about yelled pulling her hand away "I knew coming here wouldn't help…Mcgee I meant just get me out of the house" she grumbled glairing at me and getting up she walked down stairs I'm guessing to see Palmer

"what happened to her?" Gibbs asked

"Tony…" I said his name in a hushed tone it wouldn't come out more then that

"he left that mark?" Gibbs looked at me with disbelief I knotted

"are there anymore?" he said trying to get answers

"not that I know of" I said "that's why I brought her here I was worried and she wouldn't talk in front of him and I just needed to know and…" I rambled Gibbs let out a weird grunt like noise I think to tell me to shut up I watched as he pulled out his phone

"Dinozzo!!" he yelled into the phone he was clearly pissed "YOU HURT HER!!!" Gibbs yelled again his face red with anger "YOU LEFT MARKS DINOZZO!!!" he hissed

Tony's P.O.V

"you want to take this to the bed room?" Mickey asked devilishly pulling away from are kiss

"yeah you head in I'll be in in a sec" I replied she got up and walked to my bed room I got up and looked around the room I didn't want anything from Mickey right now I wanted to know my daughter was ok and why she was crying I just wanted her to listen to me I don't know why we fight or even how we start fighting I hate seeing her upset I let out a sigh and went to walk to the bed room when my phone rang

"hello" I said not looking at the caller id "DINOZZO!!" Gibbs voice rang through my ears he was clearly pissed off for some reason

"boss? What's wrong?" I asked I a hurry knowing if I didn't ask soon enough he would chew out my ass

"YOU HURT HER!!" he yelled

"who I didn't hurt anyone" I said confused what the hell was he talking about

"YOU LEFT MARKS DINOZZO!" he yelled again

"on who?" I asked he really needed to lay off the coffee, but now he really had me worried

"your da- Lexa!!" Gibbs yelled catching himself "what…" I said my voice faded I hurt her? I couldn't have? I didn't mean to? How did I hurt her

"I I…" what do you say "I hurt her?" I asked I felt like I wanted to cry witch I hadn't done in forever

"YES TONY!!" Gibbs yelled

"is is she ok" I asked Gibbs didn't reply "Gibbs is she ok?" I asked again still no reply "GIBBS IS LEXA OK!!!" I yelled

"Dinozzo don't yell at me…I don't know she won't talk" Gibbs said in a soft tone

"I'll be right there don't let her leave" I said

"ok Dinozzo ok" Gibbs said and hung up I hung up my phone and grabbed my keys and walked for the door "MICKEY I HAVE TO GO!!" I yelled slamming the door behind me


	8. Chapter 7

**I hurried and got to NCIS I walked in Gibbs standing waiting for me "where is she?" I ask right away "Mcgee is trying to talk to her" he said **

"**what did I do I didn't mean to hurt her I would never hurt her Gibbs you know that I couldn't Gibbs" I rambled on **

"**but you did Tony" Gibbs stated looking at me "you hurt her" he said like he was trying to get it through my head **

"**boss I…" I didn't know what to say I hurt my daughter I never would hurt my child not after what my father put me through I don't want to be like my father was I wouldn't I couldn't the memories of my father yelling over nothing which lead to beating me I closed my eyes the old tears coming back **

"**boss?" I asked not opening my eyes trying to hide my tears **

"**yeah Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked softly**

"**where are they?" I asked swallowing back the spit in my mouth**

"**in the lab" Gibbs replied I knotted and walked upstairs only opening my eyes a little just to see where I was going I got upstairs Abby was sitting down on the floor outside the lab **

"**they in there?" I asked **

"**yeah" Abby replied softly I slowly knocked on the door **

"**come in" Mcgee said I slowly opened the door to see Lexa curled into a ball crying in the corner Mcgee sitting next to her he looked up at me not saying a word I could see the glair in his eyes I looked back down at Lexa **

"**Lex" I said softly she looked up slowly as I walked over to her **

"**da…Tony I'm so sorry" she cried I finally let the tears fall I got down on the floor pulling her into a hug **

"**I hurt you, you have reason to be sorry" I cried into her hair Mcgee looked at me then he whispered something to Lexa she looked at him he kissed her forehead and got up and walked out of the room I hugged her tighter**

"**Dad I love you so much I'm sorry I told them you didn't do anything" she whimpered **

"**I hurt you they had every right to be mad I'm so sorry" I said my tears leaving drops in her hair **

"**daddy" she said I wanted to let out a sob I could feel the lump in my thought she called me daddy something I had always wanted to hear **

"**what Hun?" I asked my voice cracking **

"**I love you" she cried **

"**I love you to" I said I hugged her closer I pulled away "let me see where I left marks" I said whipping a tear from my eye she looked up at me her dark brown hair falling over her eyes she looked like a depressed EMO kid "come on show me" I said trying to make her feel better she held out her wrist I could see where my fingers had left a mark she looked up through her bangs I ran my fingers over the mark I leaned down and kissed it "come on lets go home" I whispered softly **

"**I'm going to stay with Tim tonight" Lexa said her voice still shaky **

"**Mcgee?" I asked Lexa knotted **

"**you can go spend time with Mickey" she added quickly **

"**are you sure I mean I can send Mickey home and it will just be me and you" I said I really wanted her to come home**

"**no it's ok" Lexa said hugging me again **

"**ok" I sighed and walked with her out of the lab Abby pulled Lexa right into a hug **

"**you ok now?" she asked **

"**yeah I'm good Abby" Lexa smiled weekly "Tim can we go home now?" Lexa asked looking up at Mcgee I could see something in her eyes…it was the look her mother use to give me.**

**The look of happiness and trust, love it made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it my little girl cant look at him like that**

"**yeah we can" Mcgee answered Lexa looking at me **

"**thanks Probie…" I mumbled Mcgee knotted and grabbed Lexa's hand I watched as they walked down stairs I wanted so much for her to come home with me I haven't got to spend much time with her but I guess that's my own fault **

"**you ok Tony?" Abby asked trying to put her hand on my shoulder **

"**yeah I'm fine" I sighed pulling away from her and walking back down stairs the way Lexa looked at Mcgee still haunting my thoughts **


	9. Chapter 8

Lexa's P.O.V

"are you ok I mean did he hurt you anymore?" Mcgee asked checking up my arms

"no Tim he didn't even hurt me in the first place…thanks for taking me to your place for the night" I smiled changing the subject

"yeah anytime" he replied as we pulled in to the driveway I got out and walked up to the apartment complex Mcgee right behind me he walked us up to his apartment and opened the door

"I can sleep on the couch you can have my bed" he said I knotted looking in the room moonlight shined through the window lighting everything up there wasn't much there a couch, books, a desk with a type writer…who the hell uses a type writer

Mcgee turned on the light I had to blink a couple of time to be able to see

"we better get to bed" he said looking at the clock I knotted as Mcgee lead me to his room

"just come get me if you need anything" he said as I laid down

"thanks" I smiled pulling his blue blanket up to my chin

"good night" he smiled

"nuh night" I said as Mcgee shut off the light I could still see his smile as he shut the door I smiled taking in a deep breath the bed smelled like Mcgee a sweet sent I snuggled into the bed then I realized something was missing my bear

"chewy" I said quietly well one night with out it should be ok I laid there for s good ½ an hour trying to fall asleep another hour passed I tried hugging on to one of the pillows it didn't help Mcgee said if I needed anything right I'm sure he wouldn't mind being my teddy bear I got up and walked to the door almost tripping on my own feet I opened the door the and walked into the living room I walked over to the couch I smiled as I looked at Mcgee the moonlight hitting his face I got down on my knees and put my hand on his shoulder he moved a little

"Mcgee" I said shaking him he opened his eyes I couldn't help but smile as he looked at me sleepily

"Lex?" he asked his voice ruff

"I I can't sleep" I blushed realizing how much I sounded like a two year old he sat up rubbing his eyes "what's wrong" he asked trying to wake up

"I…don't have my bear" I blushed again I was a 2 year old

"bear?" Mcgee sounded confused

"my teddy bear" I said softly he looked at me "it's one Tony bought for me last year…I can't sleep without it" I added

McGee's P.O.V

I never thought someone would get attached to something there uncle bought them but ok Lexa is weird like that

"want me to go get it?" I asked trying to wake up

"no that would be pointless…" Lexa sighed sliding down on to the floor

"well if it helps you sleep I can run over there real quick" I suggested I would do anything to make her feel better she looked so sad

"no" Lexa shook her head

"well what can I do to help?" I asked trying hard to think of what to do

"sleep with me?" she asked softly I looked at her wide eyed did I hear her right

"huh?" I asked almost in shock I had to be hearing her wrong right I mean…right

"be my teddy bear?" she asked the blush on her face made her look so cute she has so many sides I've seen her cute like this sexy like earlier today I've seen her yell at Tony I've seen her be fun and carefree…I've seen her hurt and betrayed alone…

"yeah come on" I said thinking made me depressed I walked to my bed room Lexa fallowed behind me I let out a yawn falling down onto the bed pulling the blankets to my chest I opened my arms "lay down" I yawned she laid down snuggling in to my chest her breath hitting my neck making me shiver…in a good way she wrapped her arms around my waist pulling herself closer to me I smiled it was nice having her close to me it made me feel 10 times better just knowing she was better I closed my eyes "sleep tight" I said I could already here her soft snores poor thing was probably exhausted I let out another yawn before slowly falling asleep to have a dream I should never have……


	10. Chapter 9

In the morning

I groaned opening my eyes Lexa still lay in my arms I smiled then remembered the dream I had it made me sick yes wet dreams were normal for men but not when there about your co-worker and best friends niece!! "mmmm…Tim" Lexa mumbled in her sleep I looked at her thinking she might be awake "HOLY HELL!!!" she yelled her eye's flying open she sat strait up her eyes were wide as she looked down at me

"…everything…ok?" I asked worried

"yeah yeah I'm fine" she breathed turning to look away from me her ears bright red

"your cute when you blush ya know" I smiled turning her head back to me her blush seemed to get even darker I smiled at her "what was your dream about?" I asked with a smirk like I didn't already know she just looked at me before getting out of bed she walked to the bathroom she looked like she was going to be sick she slammed the door I got up and dressed poor girl she really seemed freaked out

"hope she's ok" I mumbled to myself walking to the kitchen my phone sat on the counter 2 texts I looked at the first one

tell Lex I said good night-Tony Dinozzo the second one

tell Lex I said good morning-Tony Dinozzo 

I chuckled to myself

"LEX TONY SAID GOOD MORNING!!" I shouted walking in to the living room

"oh ok" she mumbled I turned around to see she was out of the bath room she looked pale and sick

"you ok?" I asked worried

"yeah fine…" she mumbled rubbing her head

"you don't look fine" I said walking over to her she looked at me I put my hand in her hair pushing it back "sit down you look like your going to pass out" I said trying to get her to sit down

"no no I'm fine" Lexa insisted pulling away from me she turned away from me "I'm just going to call Tony" she added walking back into the bed room I watched carefully I didn't want to snoop but I put my ear to the door

"hey" Lexa said into the phone "can you come and get me I'm not feeling well" she mumbled "thank you Tony" she sighed with relief "wuv you to" she said with a little giggle I stepped away from the door I looked at her "he's coming to pick me up" she said

"are you ok tell me the truth" I said pointing my finger at her

"just not feeling the best" she replied

"you woke up screaming was it something in your dream?" I asked she blushed a deep shade of red and knotted

"you said my name in your sleep what happened what was it about?" I asked now I was worried was she scared of me now she seemed to get even redder

"ohhhh" I said understanding what her dream was about turning a deep red she knotted her head "that's nothing to uh be embraced about" I finely got out she looked up at me

"easy for you to say" she mumbled

"yeah I'm not embraced about dreaming about sleeping with you last night" I said with out thinking she looked at me wide eyed her face turning very red I looked at her "that should have stayed in my head" I gulped god the face she made, her mouth slightly parted face still red her breath uneven god it was just like my dream well except for the fact I'm not pounding into her and she's not moaning and panting I bit my lip looking at her she looked up at me stepping closer to me her eye's glossed over with lust she must have been thinking about her dream to

"Lexa" I finally got out swallowing back the drool in my mouth and bringing my forehead down to hers

"Tim" she replied I brought my lips down to hers she closed her eyes as I put my hand under her chin pulling her lips closer to mine I forced her mouth open slipping my tong in her mouth rubbing it against hers she moaned a little I felt her hands pull me closer I put my other hand on her hip pulling her even closer she pulled away from the kiss I looked down at her

"Tim" she said again

"hmm" I hummed

"thanks" she said putting her head down on my shoulder

"thanks?" I said confused

"for everything I'm not sure what I would have done if I wouldn't have met you through out this whole thing" she sighed cuddling into me I kissed her forehead resting my chin on her head letting her relax then I herd the door fling open

"Mcgee where's Lexa" Tony shouted into the room not seeing us there I turned my gaze over to him waiting for Lexa to say something she just lifted her head off my shoulder and smiled at Tony

"you ok?" he asked with a sigh of relief walking over to us

"yeah Mcgee made it all better" she smiled up at me Tony gave me a weird look like the father of the girl your taking out one of those you do anything you die kinda looks I just kinda smiled as Lexa pulled away from me "you still wana go?" Tony asked Lexa knotted

"thanks Mcgee" she smiled at me kissing my lips lightly

"your welcome" I said it felt like we were the only two in the room heck the only two people in the world I kissed her lightly again and watched her walk away Tony looked at me

"Mcgee" he said yup he was pissed his teeth gritted together his head titled to the side

"*gulp* y-yes Tony" I said

"you know if you ever and I mean ever kiss her or hug her fuck even touch her again your dead" he said

"I've herd of the protective dad but never the protective uncle" I grumbled shit was that out loud "Mcgee there is a lot you don't know" he mumbled walking out the door I let out a much needed sigh


	11. Chapter 10

Tony's P.O.V

There it was again the way she looked at him it made my hart ache her mother always looked at me like that I missed her mother so much I cant even remember why we broke up…

Oh yeah because I was a fucking retard and didn't want to take care of a daughter and give up my bachelor days

"dad you ok?" I herd Lexa ask from beside me

"you do know you will never be alone with Mcgee again right…" I said looking down at her I hope she knew that she opened her mouth to say something oh no I knew that look

The look I got before we ended up fighting every time her eyebrows about touching her lips in a thin line her eyes glairing a glair that could burn through your soul

"never mind please I just don't want to fight again" I sighed trying to make everything better I was tried of fighting and I knew she was to

"your right there is no point in fighting" she sighed rubbing her face in her hands

"but please I'm asking you begging you please do not start a thing with Mcgee…he's my coworker, my friend, my Probie please do not do not do anything with him" I pleaded she was silent looking down at her feet she was to cute sometimes she was seventeen but sometimes I still saw her like she was two

"what will you do if we do start a thing?" she asked not looking up "what if it go's farther…what if I have his kid we get married and spend the rest of are lives together" she looked up at me I could see the smirk on her face she was messing with me

"you little…" I held back a laugh she smiled at me her eyes sparkling

"you should have seen your face" she laughed her eyes seemed to get brighter Ziva told me mine get that way when I laugh or when I smile she was my child she was my little girl there was no mistaking it she was a Dinozzo the dark brown hair the dark eyes

"dad you ok?" she asked the twinkle in her eye going away telling me she was worried "yeah fine…I was just thinking" I smiled

Lexa's P.O.V

the twinkle in his eye told me everything was ok the way his dimples told me it was a real smile

"you had me worried for a minute" I said he looked at me again

"you had me worried for a minute to…just thinking about a little Probie made me shudder" he laughed

"yeah" I smiled at the thought of having a kid of Tim's


	12. problem

Ok I have ran into a problem…my computer I was typing this story on….my dog stepped on and broke and I do not have the story saved anywhere else…so I'm going to have to start retyping and the computer I use now doesn't like to run word very well so it might take a while but I just wanted you to know I am continuing this story


	13. Chapter 11

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" I chanted running around between everyone's desks he cocked his eyebrow at me his head fallowing me around

"Sorry boss…she had a lot of sugar this morning…" Tony trailed off sitting down at his desk

"she has a lot of sugar every morning then" Ziva added into the conversation I just smiled at her it has been about 2 months since I came to live with my dad and besides the fights every now and again it's been pretty good

"Hey?...where's Palmer?" I asked looking over to where he and Ducky would usually appear from

"Somewhere" my dad was the only one to answer

"Lots of help" I said sarcastically walking to the elevator

"Where you think you're going?" Tony asked eyeing me skeptically

"Out to the parking lot to wait for Jimmy" I smiled "and Timmy" I added quietly pushing the down arrow he still wasn't too happy when McGee and I are around each other, it's just a way I can push his buttons I hummed to myself as I got into the elevator it quickly bringing be down to the parking lot when I went to step out McGee was already about to step in

"Hey" he smiled "what you doing out here?" he added tilting his head to the side a little

"Waitin for you" I grinned stepping up on my tip toes kissing the tip of his nose he chuckle lightly kissing my lips

"Tony know you're down here?" he just smirked

"Yup, he thinks I'm looking for Jimmy" I smiled

"Great excuse" he laughed

"Well…I am looking for jimmy, you just came by first" I shrugged stepping around him humming to myself again

"Why don't you wait inside for him?" McGee asked turning with me

"that's no fun, making my da-" I cough myself clearing my throat "Uncle worry about me sneaking out here to see you is better" I finished rubbing the back of my neck…one thing that's harder to do the close I get to Tony is keep calling him Uncle, it's about slipped way more than once recently

"I see" McGee nodded giving me one of his 'you're crazy' looks I might be crazy but he sure does like it "but, how 'bout you come back up with me, and wait for Palmer inside" he stated

"Or or or" I smiled, if my dad was out here he would ask if I was a seal "you can wait out here with me" I suggested

"Or or or" McGee smirked "we go inside" he suggested again

"But" I pouted he laughed

"come on" he added walking inside waving me in with him I let out a huff crossing my arms as we stud in the elevator he just grinned at me, for some very weird reason I never seem to have the energy to keep fighting with McGee…and I think he figured that out

"You drive me crazy" I grumbled looking up at him

"Really?" he smirked I turned away from him stomping out the elevator doors and over to my dad's desk

"Find Palmer?" he asked as I sat up on his desk

"No….but I found McGee" I shrugged swinging my feet back and forth watching my shoe laces bounce

"I would be disappointed to" my dad smirked up at McGee

"HA HA" McGee said sarcastically putting his bag down on the floor next to his desk before sitting down I looked at him smiling a little turning back to my dad I looked down at my feet again kicking them back and forth again, it was about the only thing to entertain me in this place lately

"Left foot right foot" I mumbled my dad laughed a little

"We need to find something for you to do" he chuckled

"Or teach you left from right" McGee stated I looked down at my feet again…whoops I quickly stopped moving my feet

"Don't tease her McGee" Gibbs spoke up McGee chuckled a little then stopped when Gibbs shot him a death look McGee went to say sorry but he was cut off by Gibbs phone ringing "yeah" he answered "right, on it" he sighed hanging up

"Dead marine" he said standing up Ziva quickly fallowed my dad and McGee looked at each other

"Rock paper sisors, SHOOT" my dad hollered as he and McGee slammed their fists agents their open palms

"PAPER COVERS ROCK!" McGee grinned my dad huffed

"See ya in a bit" he smiled at me ruffling my hair hurrying to fallow Gibbs and Ziva out of the building

"I love how I'm a game to you two" I mumbled sitting down in my dad's chair

"More like…a prize" he smirked walking over to me, I stuck my tongue out at him turning on my dad's computer

"You going to act mad at me the rest of the day?" he asked coming behind me resting his head on top of mine

"Who's acting" I mumbled typing in my email in searching through them to see if there were any non-forewords finding none I deleted them opening up a game of pinball

"Don't be mad at me" McGee sighed rubbing his arms on my shoulders "why are ya mad any ways?" he asked

"You make me feel so stupid" I sighed watching the little ball on the screen bounce back and forth

"Because I pointed out you didn't know your left from you right?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice I growled pulling myself away from him

"I'm going to the bathroom" I stated walking off I could hear McGee sigh as the door shut behind me I sat up on the sinks looking down at my feet alright…this is my left one…left foot right foot left foot right foot ugh, what's the point I've never been able to get it right, my old teachers use to think it was cute when I would hold up the wrong hand, I guess it never bothered me to learn but its more than just this, it seems Like McGee needs to always point out things I don't know, and that he's smarter than me and it drives me insane

"Lexa, running in here won't stop me" McGee sighed opening the door I looked up at him as he walked over to me "what's wrong?" he asked standing in-between my legs

"Nothing" I sighed he looked up at me bringing his hand behind my head tangling it in my hair

"Something's wrong…come on, tell me" he whispered

"I'm stupid" I stated

"You are not" McGee chuckled

"Yes I am, everyone thinks so" I mumbled

"I don't" McGee said resting his forehead against mine

"You sure do like to point it out" I grumbled meeting his eyes he scowled a little

"I don't mean to Lexa" he whispered "I guess I never realized it" he added I just huffed he leaned in closer bringing our lips together I let out a sigh leaning into it, no matter how hard I try to be mad at him…I just can't "am I forgiven?" McGee asked pulling away from me I nodded my head "good, let's get out of this bathroom" he smiled helping me down and holding my hand as we walked back to the bullpen

He pulled me onto his lap as we sat down in his chair I cuddled real close to him letting out another much needed sigh

"We probably should tell Tony sometime" I sighed

"I would like to keep living for a while longer Lex" McGee laughed a little

"I wouldn't let him kill you" I stated rubbing his leg

"Thanks" he grinned bringing our lips together again

I groaned when the elevator door opened again I quickly made my way back over to Tony's chair

"Walk ya scum bag" I heard my dad growl

"I keep tellin' ya I didn't do anything" I heard a familiar voice…I couldn't put my finger on it

"McGee, go get the interrogation room set up" Gibbs ordered walking in I watched

"Interrogation? Look buddy I told you all I know!" the man yelled again my dad pushed him in his arm's tied behind his back first I saw his shoes army boots, my eyes ran up the cameo pants he was wearing then the white wife beater making his mussels show through, his dog tags caught my attention mostly because they were sparkling in the light then I saw his face and gasped

"Bo!" I shirked the man turned and looked at me his big blue eyes going wide

"Lexa!" he replied I jumped up running over to him as everyone looked at me worried

"God, where have you been?" I asked he cocked an eyebrow at me….I really am stupid

"Where ya think?" he asked with one of those smirks I knew all too well, I had gone to school with this boy, captain of the football team he was a Sr. when I was a Softmore so I spent 2 perfect years with him he was my biggest partner in crime, my best friend really, when he graduated we kept in touch because his sister was still in school so I always saw him, guess I forgot he went into the Army

"…sorry" I mumbled

"Still as cute as ever" he grinned

"Uh…how do you?" Ziva spoke up I looked over at him

"We went to school together" I stated

"Hold up Lex, what you doing here?" Bo asked the weirdness of seeing me here finally dawned on him

"Oh, I've had to um…my mom died so I moved in with my D- uncle" I said… that was the best answer I had

"Oh…makes since, I guess" he chuckled

"So, what you doing here?" I asked with a smirk

"These fuckers think I killed this chick, I an't ever seen her in my life" Bo exclaimed

"Watch the mouth, and we got 3 witnesses saying they saw you!" Gibbs growled

"Gibbs…Bo wouldn't ever do anything like that, he wouldn't hurt a fly unless it did something wrong" I stated looking back at to the boy I grew to love over the years

"Lexa, stay out of this" Tony spoke softly pushing Bo towards the stairs

"But, I know he wouldn't" I stated

"Yeah, come on listen to the little girly, she has common since to her" Bo spoke up trying to fight against my dad

"Babe, come over here" McGee said holding out his hand trying to get me to come over to him

"Babe?" Bo smirked razing an eyebrow

"McGee" my dad growled I looked back at McGee

"You guys, Bo never lies" I stated

"Lexa, I have never heard you talk about this kid, how long has it been since you have seen him?" My dad looked at me like I was real dumb

"Well I um…a year or so" I said "But he can't have changed that much" I had this weird feeling and I know Bo didn't do it

"The Army changes people Lexa time does to, come on" McGee whispered putting his hand on my shoulder

"Gibbs, I know he didn't do it I got this, this feeling" I couldn't explain it

"…a gut feeling" Gibbs sighed

"Yeah" I replied

"Well, we will figure this out alright" Gibbs said kissing my forehead "Dinozzo let's go" with that my dad and Gibbs pushed Bo to the interrogation room

"They will figure it out" McGee said pulling me close to him

"I just know he didn't do it" I said tilting my head back to look at him

"Don't worry about it alright" he gave me a little smile

"So, how long have you two been lovein on each other?" Ziva cocked an eyebrow oh shit I forgot she was there "not that we all didn't see it coming" she added McGee looked at her like she was crazy

"We an't lovein on each other Ziva" he corrected

"Right and you call just any girl babe" Ziva smirked

"Yeah…babe" McGee cleared his throat I chuckled a little he was so cute when he was nervous Ziva laughed walking up stairs

"Nice cover up" I smirked turning around wrapping my arms around his neck

"Shut it" he mumbled kissing my lips lightly "so" he said pulling away from me "what is this Bo guy to you?" he asked I blushed

"A lot of things" I whispered turning redder

"You date him?" he asked

"Date him? No" I replied

"Then why did you turn so red" he smirked

"I never dated him…do things couples do, yeah" I could feel the heat in my checks as McGee turned red to

"You, so you...had s-sex with him" McGee stuttered looking at me wide eyed

"Y-Yeah" I mumbled he turned very red at this point he dropped his hands from around me breaking my hold on his neck I looked up at him confused

"When?" he asked

"Is that any of your business?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes!" he replied I shook my head

"No, it's not" I replied

"I will tell Tony if ya don't tell me" he replied "and I know he thinks you're an innocent little virgin" he added

"What does it matter McGee!" I almost shouted

"You're 17! That, you, you shouldn't even know how to have sex!" he yelled I turned red again

"McGee…I was 14 when we did it the first time" I whispered he looked at me wide eyed

"You've done it more than once!" he shirked

"McGee" I whimpered running a hand through my hair "just because you didn't lose your virginity in high school doesn't mean everyone waits till after" I sighed he looked at me again "I was a Softmore when we did it first…I may have seemed young but…it wasn't like I was" I stated he sighed in return kissing my forehead

"I didn't mean to freak out" he added

"What would it matter anyways…not like this little thing will ever go very far" I mumbled under my breath looking away from him

"What little thing?" he asked confusion clear in his voice

"This little me and you thing" I replied walking over to Tony's desk sitting down with a thud

"Why would you even think that?" he asked hurrying to walk over to me

"Because that's what you think, you've always thought it" I replied

"No, I've never thought that, ever…I'm not this way around any girl Lexa…I'm weird and awkward around them, you when you showed up here there was something really different about you, I would never go against Tony I was like a puppy always fallowing him around…but you, Lexa, this isn't just a little thing, and I don't want it to end anytime soon" he looked so cute rambling trying to make sure I believed him…and no matter how much my brain yelled 'Just drop it down, your dad will never let this go any farther, no one will' there were parts of me yelling 'kiss him kiss him let him know it's ok let him know you want it to last to!'…that part made all the since in the world to me I let out a groan standing up and pulling him into a kiss

"Sorry I even said it" I whispered he let out a very relived sigh kissing me again

"McGee!" we both jumped back scared to death hearing the only voice that could make us both jump…Gibbs


	14. Chapter 12

"Boss" McGee cleared his throat

"I need you up here" Gibbs grunted looking between the two of us McGee bit his lip looking back at me he let out a sigh kissing my lips again this time I let out a squeak turning bright red

"I'll be right back" he stated softly walking to Gibbs and up stairs Gibbs looked down at me this very Gibbs glair in his eyes a warning I just swallowed the spit in my mouth as he walked upstairs I turned sitting down letting out another much needed sigh rubbing my eyes what in the world am I spouse to do Bo was back… I never thought I would see him again, McGee just spilled his heart out to me, Gibbs caught us he'll tell Tony, Tony will be pissed I just I just….I need Palmer, where in the world is that boy…

Tony's P.O.V

I stud in the back room looking through the two way mirror Gibbs had gone to get McGee so that blond headed boy just sat in the room who was this kid…and what is he to Lexa…

"Handsome, isn't he" Ziva spoke from beside me

"What?" I asked turning to look at her

"I was just saying it's not surprising that little Lexa would go for such a guy" she shrugged

"She's not with the guy…she hasn't seen him in months" I stated turning back to the boy he was drumming on the desk watching the door

"Besides, she doesn't go for the violent type" I stated

"Oh, what type does she go for?" Ziva smirked

"Well…" I trailed off I didn't know

"McGee" Ziva grinned

"NO!" I shouted she looked a little surprised "I mean…" I let out a sigh

"There together you know" she said softly

"Who?" I asked

"Lexa and McGee" she replied

"No" I stated scowling back at her

"It's true" she said mater-o-fact-ly

"It is not, McGee knows better than to try and be with my dau- niece" I cleared my throat stumbling over my mistake

"Whatever you say Tony" she sighed looking back out to the boy Gibbs was waiting to interrogate "one question though" she added

"What?" I asked

"Would you rather have her be with McGee…or Bo" she hummed

"Bo" I easily replied

"You rather have your niece be with a possible murder, over McGee?" she sounded shocked

"Nether, wasn't an option" I grunted she smirked a little letting out a laugh

"Protective of her aren't you?" she stated

"There's nothing wrong with that" I replied

"No, sully a _fathers_ place to worry" the way she said father made my breath hitch in my throat "I'm surprised you hid that for so long Tony" she added

"Who told you?" I asked

"No one, I figured it out, she resembles you too much" she added I looked at her confused "That is one of the face's you both make, and the way you laugh, smirk, your eyes and hair…I feel stupid for not catching on sooner" she added

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone else, Gibbs and Ducky already know and that was already too many" I stated

"Why not tell McGee…I think that would have scared him enough for him not to even try anything" she stated

"He's not trying" I said behind gritted teeth

"True, I don't think he would have to try very hard, that look Lexa get's in her eye when she sees him makes me think she loves him too much for him to be able to fight it much" she hummed not looking at me

"Ziva" I growled "Lexa is not in love with McGee" if I had to keep telling myself that I would keep telling her that to

"Sure Tony" Gibbs voice filled my ears making me turn in jump, I hate how he creeps up like that

"Boss?" I questioned wasn't he spouse to be interrogating…I just pointed through the merrier

"McGee's taking this one" he stated I hurried looking back into the other room watching McGee walk in

Lexa's P.O.V

"But Palmer" I wined

"But nothing" he chuckled "McGee is the easy choice" he added with a grin

"I know that, but…." I sighed

"Having this other boy back makes things compacted I know I know" he smiled that smile that made me smile "but, this boy is possible a killer" he stated making that smile go away

"NO HE'S NOT I KNOW IT!" I yelled

"Honestly Mr. Palmer, stop making her yell" Ducky stated walking into the room

"Sorry Sir" Palmer cleared his throat Ducky just chuckled

"It's really not your fault, the girl has quite the lungs on her" he smiled

"I'll take it as a complement" I smiled

"It was one dear" Ducky replied

"Oh, thank ya!" I grinned hugging him


	15. Chapter 13

Tony's P.O.V

I've never seen McGee yell so much, the worst part is he isn't even yelling about the case, he's just yelling

"Eh…Boss your sure you want to leave him to this one?" I asked not taking my eyes off the other room

"Yeah, he's got this" Gibbs smirked walking out of the room I just kept watching

"Weird way of getting the point out" Ziva spoke up

"Look at how cocky he is" I grumbled glaring at the blond haired boy that was across the two way merrier

"Who?" Ziva sounded very confused

"The boy, look at him just…sitting there" I growled the boy sat there leaning back arms crossed smirk on his lips he just watched McGee this playfulness in his eyes he leaned across the table

"Hey, stop screamin'" he stated McGee looked at him surprised "Now, you tell me something…have ya slept with her yet?" he asked smirk creeping up the right side of his face

'Excuse me?" McGee asked

"Come on, you can tell me, she's good isn't she" Bo chuckled a little leaning back

"Ziva…" I looked over at her she looked up at me "is he talking about…" I couldn't finish the sentence my stomach sank to my feet

"It doesn't surprise me, she always did go for the older guys…just look at me I'm three years older than her…you must be breaking the age beerier quite a bit" he laughed tipping back in his chair "and your welcome…I taught her everything she knows, how to kiss, where to touch, how to touch…everything" he winked clicking his tongue McGee was silent he long dropped his pen onto the table it echoing through the room and ours

"Ziva?" I almost whimpered he could be, she wouldn't have

"Maybe, he's…oh who are we kidding Tony…he's talking about Lexa" she stated

"Oh I wouldn't have guessed" I hissed at her turning my attention back to the room

"Tell me something else, she still make the cutest noses little squeaks?...nah, don't tell me…I'll find out after I get out of this mess" Bo stated bringing his arms up to the back of his head McGee looked as if he was ready to kill the kid…I was to

Lexa's P.O.V

"Thanks for listening Palmer" I sighed hugging him close to me he ruffled my hair

"Like you give me a choice" he laughed letting me go I slapped his shoulder just causing him to laugh more before I hurried back up to the bull pen when I got up there Gibbs was waiting, he passed me a cup of coffee and I knew something was up I went to ask but he beat me to it

"Will you talk to him?" he asked

"What?" I asked

"Will you talk to Bo?" he asked I looked up at him

"Why?" I asked confused…why would he need me to do it, can I even do that…

"Well, I think that he will talk to you more then he'll talk to any of us" he stated taking a sip of his coffee I looked down at the cup in my hand

"Yeah, if you think he's lying to you" I mumbled

"I don't think he's lying, I just think he'll tell more to you" he replied "Come on" he added wrapping his arm around my shoulder leading me up stairs I took a large gulp of my coffee as he opened one of the hundred of doors I hadn't quite figured out in this building "McGee…her turn" Gibbs said pushing me into the room McGee started to walk out I reached for his hand, he quickly pulled it away from me I looked up hoping to find his eyes but he wouldn't even look at me I went to say something but the door closed before I could

"So, you're playing agent now?" Bo asked with a smirk as I walked over to the table

"I guess" I chuckled sitting my coffee down

"Can I?" he asked pointing at it

"Corse" I nodded he took it taking a long sip

"So…what now?" he grinned I chuckled smiling back at him

"How the fuck should I know!" I laughed he laughed to oh it was good to see him "They just tossed me in here" I just kept giggling

"You're doing better than the last guy who was in here, he was just screaming" he stated

"McGee? Yell? No way" I stated

"Ah Ha! There it is, you have replaced me" he grinned

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a sigh

"Say McGee" he ordered I looked at him like he was crazy, he is at most times

"McGee" I said again

"Aww….it's cute, you get that sparkle in your eye" he gave me a smile, not a grin not a smirk but a smile "Now, say my name" he added

"Bo" I sighed he was being stupid

"No no no, say it like ya mean it" he stated I looked up at him turning a little red

"Bo" I said once again he smirked

"That's what I was lookin' for" he said and with that he leaned across the table grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me into a kiss, I went to pull away but one thought hit me…McGee won't find out…and I really have missed this boy, I let myself pull him closer…

Tony's P.O.V

"Lexa Dinozzo!" I shouted her name….knowing she couldn't hear me, what was that girl thinking! She knows we can see her right…right? "Gibbs…does she know that-"

"We can see her?...Nope" he stated I let my eyes wonder over to Ziva she was almost laughing, covering it up by clearing her throat she looked over to McGee even I knew he was going to kill this boy…and I would help him "I don't think he's our guy" Gibbs added taking a sip from his coffee

"What makes you say that?" I asked no one has proved anything yet

"Dinozzo, if you killed a person, would you be doing this?" he asked McGee looked over to him ready to yell

"Take him to jail! I'm sure he did it!" he shouted Gibbs rolled his eyes walking out of the room I turned my head back to the merrier when Lexa and Bo were still sucking face…he was an evil boy, he knew that McGee was with her…I mean McGee's not with her but ugh….Tim McGee I swear to god I will cut your dick off, and hang it up right next to this kids

"Don't worry McGee, it's just a flick" Ziva stated

"Fling Ziva" I corrected her McGee looked as if he was going to rip his hair out

"DON'T THEY HAVE TO BREATH!" he screamed I had to laugh a little as he stormed out of the room

"She really is your kid huh" Ziva stated I just looked at her "she has to many lovers like you to" she grinned I rolled my eyes letting out a sigh….ugh, she was my daughter

Lexa's P.O.V

"So" I cleared my throat pulling away from Bo "did you do it?" I asked

"Kill the girl?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied

"No" he said simply I wanted to believe him right then and there but I knew I had to get more out of him

"Uh, do you know who did?" I asked stupidly he chuckled a little

"Good thing this isn't your job…you aren't very good at it" he laughed

"Answer the question" I rolled my eyes

"I swear to you Lexa, I didn't even know this girl" he sighed I nodded

"I believe you" I gave him a slight smile, I don't care what anyone says this boy did not do anything, and I won't let him rot in jail for something he didn't do "and I'm sure Gibbs does to" I whispered getting up kissing his lips lightly again before walking out of the room, only to run into a very angry looking Tony Dinozzo


	16. Trouble

Ok I ran into another issue with this story, I just can't get into the mood to write it I've tried everything, no stop marathons of NCIS listing to music and trying to get it to help re-reading and re-reading every chapter just trying to get motivated to write in it, and it makes me so mad because I love this story and want to see it go so much farther

So I'm asking for your guy's help a lot of the time I draw art to go along with stories I write and as of now I can't even draw halfway decent stuff to go along with it, this is where you guys come in and help, if you guys could draw some fan art to my story it would be amazing it doesn't even have to go with what I have written so far it could be something you want to see happen. This would help me out so much and 'm positive it would get me in the mood to type more again and get this story moving again!


End file.
